Fulton Recovery
The Fulton Recovery is a system used by the United States Air Force and United States Navy for retrieving persons on the ground from a MC-130E Combat Talon I aircraft. This system was developed by inventor Robert Edison Fulton, Jr. for the CIA in the early 1950s and was first utilized by the Joint Advisory Commission, Korea ("JACK" for short). It makes an appearance in some of the Metal Gear Solid Games and as an item in Super Smash Bros. (Wii U and 3DS). Overall The Fulton Recovery made its first appearance in the MGS series in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, as well as the expansion pack, Portable Ops Plus. On that game, Players could use the Fulton system to escape their current mission, provided that one is procured during "Infinity Mission." The recovery balloon itself resembled a blimp or missile in terms of shape, while the equipment icon in the latter game displayed a radio, presumably used to call in the recovery. The fulton made its return in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. On that game, the Fulton Recovery is used to capture enemy soldiers or rescue POWs. To capture soldiers, they must be tranquilized, unconscious, held up, or near death before they can be placed attached to a recovery balloon. The Fulton was absent from Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, although it is confirmed that it will make its return in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. In Super Smash Bros. (Wii U and 3DS) The Fluto Recovery is used in a similiar way to the Beetle: Firstly, the player throws the Fulton, still not active. However, when it connects to an opponent, the Fulton will be activated, making him fly into the air, resulting in a Star KO. Obviously, the fighter who got trapped can free himself by rapidly pressing buttons. Damage NONE. Origin (Real Life) The Fulton surface-to-air recovery system (STARS) is a system used by the United States Air Force and United States Navy for retrieving persons on the ground from a MC-130E Combat Talon I aircraft. This system was developed by inventor Robert Edison Fulton, Jr. for the CIA in the early 1950s and was first utilized by the Joint Advisory Commission, Korea ("JACK" for short). The Fulton system involves using an overall-type harness and a self-inflating balloon which carries an attached lift line. An MC-130E engages the line with its V-shaped yoke and the individual is reeled on board. Red flags on the lift line guide the pilot during daylight recoveries; lights on the lift line are used for night recoveries. Recovery kits were designed for one and two-man recoveries. Helium is activated upon the kits being delivered, with the process taking 20 minutes. In addition, the shock of activating a Fulton balloon is less than that of a parachute opening, and the arm equipped on aircraft for Fulton recoveries is also capable of lifting as heavy an object as 500 lbs. Trophy Information TBA Appearances Outside Super Smash Bros. * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Trivia *In'' Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'', there was originally to have been more illustrations demonstrating how the Fulton system was to be used, but they were cut from the final version. *The Fulton Recovery is also used by Snake in one of his victory animations, where he gets extrated from the stage via Fulton. Category:Items Category:Metal Gear Solid Series Category:JPBrigatti